Tragic
by IaTeYoUrMuFfInx
Summary: Aphrodite uses Hermes in her experiment and makes him fall for Hades. Will Hades love hermes back? Current victim of writers block so I wrote this. Draco and Blaise are in it a bit. M just in case. First attempt at a Fanfiction so please be gentle! ;3


The moans of the dead, walking in the fields of Asphol, drifted over to Hermes as he approached the gates. The path toward the castle was long, narrow, and composed of black, crumbling stones. As he opens the doors and precedes across the black marble floors, a woman's scream is heard from the throne room. Hermes picks up his pace and enters, only to see Persephone crying at the feet of Hades.

"What does Olympus wish of me now, Hermes?" Hades says angrily through gritted teeth.

"Aphrodite wants to discuss the…the…," he finally removes his eyes from the floor, suddenly seeing the man in front of him. The way his eyes glint in the most seductive way. 'This is wrong' Hermes thinks 'I should not be thinking this.'

"The what?" Hades says, growing impatient.

"The… lack of love and communication between the gods."

He makes a low growl of disapproval and waves the man in front of him away. 'Persephone must be punished for refusing to marry me for the 42nd time,' Hades thinks.

Hermes slowly turns, hesitant to leave this enticing god. He stalls for a moment, "Zeus will be very displeased when I return without you. He granted Aphrodite permission to hold this meeting but only if everyone is there."

"I'm not everyone! Don't you remember that my dear brothers tricked me into staying down here to rule?"

"Yes, Hades, but…"

"No buts, Hermes! You have disturbed me in the worst of times," he interrupts while watching Persephone stumble into her bedroom, holding her side.

'Great, she left. Finally,' Hermes thinks while staring at the god in front of him.

"Did you hear me? I told you to leave!"

"Yes," he spins on his heel, confidently striding out, and tries to push the thoughts of the certain god out of his mind.

"Why did I act like such an imbecile?" Hermes mutters. When no response is heard, he sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his forehead. "Urggg…mortal aspirins do NOT work."

It has been 2 days and 1 night since his encounter with Hades. Even from the time he returned to Olympus, his mind is filled with ungodly thoughts. Every day, he would make an excuse that he couldn't return to the Underworld. Not 1 hour earlier, Zeus told Hermes to deliver Persephone a message. He refused and said he had a dent in his wings. Zeus simply said to fix it quickly or walk and deliver his message later.

Now, Hermes is forced to go to Hades' palace. He curses loudly and walks outside to the warm evening breeze.

**~SAME TIME-HADES POV~**

"Marry me now, you no good, spring witch!" Hades shouts.

"I hate you! Why would I ever stay here with you?" Persephone's words are venomous. Her face is filled with only anger and pure hatred as her eyes are set aflame.

He gets in her beautiful face and whispers, "Now, we wouldn't want you hurt anymore, would we?"

She glares and responds quietly, "No. Your threats still won't make me change my mind."

Hades swings his hand back and slaps her across the face using all his strength. He smirks as she drops to her knees, holding her face, and sobbing. "Stupid girl. Olympus could care less about what I do while you're down here. Keep that in mind."

**~OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM~**

"Why did you do this, Aphrodite?" Poseidon holds his head in his hands.

"I said that I was going to do something about the lack of love and communication between the gods, so I did." Responds Aphrodite innocently.

"Yes, but why did you have to use Hermes in your little experiment? He's a good person!"

"He owes me money so I figured, if I do this we're even." She crosses her arms and stares at Poseidon.

"Well, that's still no reason to make him gay! And why Hades of all people?" He throws his hands up in frustration.

"I thought it would be interesting, considering Hades is an abusive-"

"Just please don't take this too far unless you want Zeus to intervene." Poseidon stands from his throne and teleports to his underwater palace, leaving Aphrodite alone and surrounded by silence.

**~HERMES POV~**

As Hermes walks toward the Underworld thrones, he fights the urge to run to Hades. His heart seems to rip at his body, pulling him forward.

"What now, Hermes?" Hades glares at the approaching messenger god.

Hermes loses control and rushes toward the throne. Before anything can be said, he throws his arms around Hades' neck and smashes his lips against the others. Hades is pushed back in his chair from the force of the kiss. This action is held for one, beautiful moment until Hades throws Hermes off him and onto the floor.

"What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing?" he glares at Hermes and repositions himself in his throne.

"I…I…I'm simply loving you." Hermes stares into the eyes of Hades, letting his emotions flow out.

"WHAT WAS THAT? ARE YOU INSANE, HERMES?"

"I said that I love you." He picks himself off the floor, eyes filling with lust.

Hades hardens his expression at the word love, "Leave, Hermes! Never speak of this!"

"But I love you. Don't you love me?"

"No."

"But, Hades-"

"No. Now leave. NOW!"

Hermes holds his head high and strides out, keeping his face impassive.

His eyes blurred as he walked along, thinking to himself. Hermes must find the perfect gift for Hades. He passes through _The Isle of the Blessed_, aka Elysium, looking and searching. 'Nothing in the immortal world will satisfy him.' Hermes thinks then teleports to the mortal city of Detroit.

**~DRACO MALFOY POV~**

Draco Malfoy walked along the mean streets of Detroit with his friend, Blaise Zabini. After Hogwarts, Blaise had become a muggle rapper, left for America, and now refuses to leave Detroit for, 'Inspirational reasons, brahh.'

Earlier that day, Draco met up with Blaise at the street corner he performs on. After a bit of spectating, Draco swooped in, grabbed his friend by the gold chain around his neck, and drug him away from the tiny crowd. They then chatted for a bit and went to a home-style diner. Now, they're simply browsing the scenery.

"Where did the old Blaise go?" Draco asked the question he's been wondering for a while.

"He shriveled up, died, and was replaced by this sexy beast!" Blaise responds, not taking it seriously.

Draco stops talking due to the fact that he feels an instinct kicking in. A survival instinct. He hasn't felt this since the war, and it is really strange. He looks over at his friend and notices no change. 'What is this? Blaise hasn't felt it yet.' He thinks while keeping pace with the rapper beside him. In a swift movement, they're both grabbed from behind in a flash of muscle and wing, and everything disappears into nothing.

**~HERMES POV~**

'Hades will like these two _wizards_ or whatever they're called.' Hermes thinks as he walks in the Underworld, dragging along a giant box with two boys in it. 'They have powers that could compare to mine, no doubt. Hades should be pleased.'

He walks straight toward Hades' throne, towing along the package. Hermes stops about 10 feet short of it and kneels down, much to the confusion of a startled Hades. "Accept this, my Lord, and understand it is an offering of my love."

Before Hades could respond, a loud 'thump' was heard. They looked to the window, only to see a streak of purple flying towards them.

**~DRACO MALFOY POV~**

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Draco scrambled around in the box, trying to hit Blaise.

"Dude, chill. I just needed some inspiration."

"SO YOU ACCIO A BUNNY?"

"Not 'a bunny', it's '_the purple_ bunny."

He glares at Blaise as a distant 'thump' is heard. They both freeze and Draco is the one to speak first, "Did you even think about showing our abilities to them? They could be muggles!"

"If they were muggles, we wouldn't be in a box made of high magical content."

**~HERMES POV~**

"What was that, Hermes?" Hades asks, gaining his anger once more.

"I…..I…don't know, Sir."

They looked to the floor beside the box where a fluffy, small, purple bunny was seated. After Hermes snapped out of his daze, he pulled open the box and grabbed the two boys as they tumbled out. He knelt them on the floor and told Hades to keep his godly form hidden. The two wizards kept quiet as Hermes spoke to Hades.

"These two are wizards. They are my gift to you. You're always complaining to Zeus on how you need slaves. Well, here they are, and in turn, I want you to love me."

"I will never love you, and nothing can make me." Hades responds. "I'm getting tired of your games, Hermes. Leave me alone." At this, Hades teleports Draco and Blaise back to where they came from, erasing their memories in the process. "Now, for you." He points at Hermes. "I don't care whether you're a god or not, I'm tired of this. You'll reanimate soon. You are immortal."

"What-"

Hades releases his full power on Hermes, destroying him. The marks from his feet are still fresh on the marble. This is soon blown away by a breeze from the power rebounding. A distant rumble of thunder is heard in the distance as Hades chuckles. The gods and goddesses aren't happy up in Olympus. Not happy at all, and this pleases him greatly.

**AFTERWARD:**

Everything will eventually go back to the natural cycle. When Hermes returns he won't remember anything. Hades easily forgot and moved on. Zeus dealt with the imbalance and the world stayed at peace. If a mortal had witnessed this, they wouldn't be here to tell it today. The pure beauty of real love between gods is unimaginable. One word can describe this…_tragic_.

_**"YOU CAN NOT MAKE SOMEONE LOVE YOU, IT WILL ONLY END IN YOUR OWN DOWNFALL"**_


End file.
